1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to travel with, or other temporary confinement of, small animals. More particularly, the invention comprises an insulated cloth cover for travel kennels as are typically used when transporting animals by auto or commercial carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal owners frequently find themselves in a position of needing to transport their pets, either by auto or by commercial carrier, using a portable kennel. During cold weather, confinement in such a kennel offers the animal little protection against the cold. Additionally, the confining nature of such kennels gives an animal little opportunity to move around to generate the body heat necessary to stay warm.
Prior art indicates several cloth carriers, with most of these intended solely as a method of confinement and protection from rain, offering little insulation from the cold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,678, issued to Patrick R. Morley on Mar. 16, 1999, relates to an insulated cover for a portable dog kennel. Morley""s cover, constructed of an insulating cloth, provides full coverage of the front, back, sides and top of said kennel, with the bottom being comprised of strip of cloth around the perimeter thereof and a strip of webbing permanently affixed proximate center of one side and secured by a fastener proximate center of the opposite side, said strap securing said cover to the kennel. The front and sides of said cover contain flaps, which may be opened to allow ventilation through openings in the material of the cover. While Morley provides the benefit of insulation to the front, back, sides and top of a kennel, unlike the present invention, it leaves the bottom uninsulated. Also, unlike the present invention Morley""s window openings are not reinforced with mesh, reducing the integrity of the cut surface. Morley also provides no integral means of carrying the kennel or tie down support while said cover is installed on a kennel, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,096, issued to Delena K. Bishop, et. al., on Jan. 7, 1992, relates to a collapsible container for housing and carriage of pets, which has a rigid, square base and pyramidal, cloth wall structures supported by a collapsible, semi-rigid rod frame. At the apex of said pyramidal walls is a cloth, looped handle strap for carrying said collapsible container. Unlike the present invention, Bishop provides no insulation against the cold and no rigid kennel housing for shipment wherein kennels might be stacked.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,951, issued to L. Dan Davis on Feb. 14, 1989, refers to a collapsible enclosure for pets, comprising a collapsible framework covered by a cloth structure, the top portion of which being of mesh and the lower portion of waterproof material. Said enclosure has no rigidity for carrying, providing only confinement, as in the rear of an auto, and provides no insulating protection, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,686, issued to Steven A. Monetti, et. al., on Nov. 14, 1995 refers to a collapsible house for pets, comprising a single piece, collapsible box of a material such as cardboard. The collapsible box has a front and rear wall with a truncated gable, to side walls with one side of the roof integrated into each and a flap for connecting the two roof panels integrated into one of said sides. In the erected state, all sides are connected via interlocking slots and tabs. Said collapsible box could be used for confinement of a pet in transit, but does not allow for carrying, stacking or insulating, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,805, issued to Jay P. Meissner on Jan. 23, 1996, relates to a cover for pet carrier, comprising a hood which can be placed over the top of a commercially available portable kennel to convert it to an outdoor shelter. Said cover, which mounts directly on the top of said portable kennel provides awnings to extend out over the tops of the side vents and door of said kennel to shed water away from said openings. Unlike the present invention, however, Meissner""s cover provides no insulating benefit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,694, issued to William A. Haynes, et. al., on Dec. 17, 1991, relates to a pet bed and enclosure, specifically designed for cats, comprising a semi-rigidly framed cloth enclosure with cloth floor. The enclosure is suspended above a square framed base by a pair of springs. The enclosure is designed solely as a cat bed, and while it could conceivably be used as such, provides no real benefit as a transport device, as does the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention provides a method of providing the added protection of insulation to a portable kennel, such that an animal can be shipped during cold weather without concerns about exposure to the cold.
Animal owners frequently find themselves in a position of needing to transport their pets, either by auto or by commercial carrier, using a portable kennel. During cold weather, confinement in such a kennel offers the animal little protection against the cold. Additionally, the confining nature of such kennels gives an animal little opportunity to move around to generate the body heat necessary to stay warm.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a cover for a portable kennel.
It is another object of the invention to provide an insulated cover for a portable kennel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cover for a portable kennel wherein flaps are provided which may be opened or closed to allow or prevent ventilation through the door and vent openings of the kennel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means of opening ventilating flaps to varying degrees in order control the amount of ventilation provided.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cover for a portable kennel with a waterproof bottom panel.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a cover for a portable kennel wherein a handle is provided for carrying the kennel.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a cover for a portable kennel wherein provisions are made for securing the kennel firmly to the ground or other anchor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a kennel cover which can be easily installed or removed from its associated rigid kennel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover which is appropriately configured to fit around a variety of kennel sizes.
It is a final object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.